Change in the Wind
by aqua-mistriss
Summary: What if there was someone who joined Team 7 for the Chuunin Exams? Who is she and how is she related to Sakura? Why is Neji so attracted to her all of a sudden? Rated M for future language and mature contents. Pairings: NejiOc SasSak NaruHina TenLee Shika
1. Chapter 1

**Change in the Wind  
**

**Summary**: What if there was someone who joined Team 7 for the Chuunin Exams? Who is she and how is she related to Sakura? Why is Neji so attracted to her all of a sudden? Rated M for future language and mature contents. Pairings: NejiOc SasSak NaruHina TenLee ShikaIno

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own Naruto TTTT

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi / Inner Sakura**

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day as the people of Konoha bustled around the village to get ready for a big week. Yes, it is the week of the first round of the Chuunin exams. As shinobi from different countries and villages came, we find ourselves with Team 7 at their usually meeting place at the bridge.

Sakura leaned on the bridge, looking over the river as cherry blossoms fluttered down from the tree. She wasn't wearing her usual red one-piece dress and spandex shorts underneath like usual. Instead, she wore a dark red kimono top with her clan symbol on the sleeves and back. She wore a black skirt with shorts underneath and a pair of black boots that reached her mid-thighs. She had her weapons pouch strapped onto her right leg and another weapons pouch and medical supplies on her hip. Instead of wearing her Leaf Protector as a headband like usual, she wore like a belt. Her hair was parted to the left and she wore a dark red choker with a tiger charm and bell dangling.

Sasuke, like his usual self, leaned against the railing of the bridge with his eyes closed. He wore his usual dark blue high colored shirt with the Uchiha clan's symbol on his back and white cargo shorts. He had on his weapons pouch strapped to his right leg and blue shinobi sandals. His Leaf Protector rested on his forehead.

Naruto as always was sitting down, legs and arms crossed, dozing off in the sunlight. He still wore his bright orange jumpsuit and blue shinobi sandals with his Leaf Protector on his forehead.

"Muo!! Where is Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura whined.

Poof "Wari wari I got lost on the road of life"

"LIAR!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura simultaneously.

"Hn." (AN: guess who that is… --")

Kakashi sweat-dropped at his students' usual behavior. "Maa…anyways I have 2 good news for you today. I recommended you three for the Chuunin Exams!" he said all happy-go-luckily.

"Ehh??!! Demo Kakashi-sensei! Are we really ready for that yet?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Ano-sa Sakura-chan what's a Chuunin Exam?" Naruto asked.

"Tsk. It's a test to see if you will be promoted form Genin to Chuunin level, dobe." Sasuke stated.

As Sasuke and Naruto started their daily fight, Sakura waited for Kakashi's response.

"Hmm? Does that mean you don't want to take the test Sakura? Well I believe you guys are ready. Don't let me down now." Kakashi smiled.

"Matte Kakashi-sensei. You said you had 2 good news for us. You just gave us one. What's the other one?" Sasuke asked.

All of a sudden a kunai headed straight for Sakura's head. She immediately caught the kunai one inch away from her face. A blur rushed at her and threw powerful punches and kicks with a speed that rivaled Kakashi's. Amazingly, Sakura managed to dodge them without any effort. Sasuke stared in awe at Sakura. After a few minutes, they stopped their fight and broke apart.

_When was Sakura ever this strong? She didn't even break a sweat!_ Sasuke thought.

"It's good to see you again…Sakuno." Sakura said affectionately.

"It's good to see you as well….onee-chan." this Sakuno replied with a warm smile.

"Is this the good news you were talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm partly. This is Hikari Sakuno of the Hikari Clan. She will be joining you guys for the Chuunin Exams for as of today, she is a part of Team 7." Kakashi said.

"Demo, Sakura-chan. Do you know her?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Un. She is my little god-sister. Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. We both trained under the Legendary Sannin Tsunade-shishou when we were younger. She also happens to be out god-mother." Sakura said.

"Hello. I'm Hikari Sakuno. Please to meet you." Sakuno said and bowed.

When they finally had a close look at her she had raven black hair that reached her lower back with her bangs separated to the right side. Her eyes were silvery and she had pale smooth skin. She wore and off-the-shoulder black kimono-like top with her clan symbol in silver on the back. The sleeves billowed out and covered her fingerless gloved hands. She wore a pair of silver shorts and black boots that came up to her mid-thigh. Her weapons pouch hung loosely on her hip along with her a pouch of medical supplies. Two katanas were strapped onto her back and a small dagger was on her left side of her hip. Lastly, she had on a black choker with a wolf charm and small bell dangling on it.

"Sugoi! Sakura-chan and Sakuno-chan are so strong!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't help but notice Sakura's strength.

_Hmmm. This is certainly going to be an interesting group…_ Kakashi thought as he watched them interact with each other and got to know each other.

"Well, now. I'm going to start your training for the Chuunin Exams. Ikke yo." Kakashi said as he led the way to their usual training grounds.

When they reached their destination, they were in a clear grassy field surrounded by trees. Kakashi went up to one tree and turned around, waiting for his students to catch up. When they did he got out four kunais and threw it at their feet. He took one more out and held in his hand. When he got their attention, he started stalking.

"Well guys, we're going to just climb trees today….without using our hands."

"Eh?? How are we going to do that Kakashi-sensei??!!" Naruto shouted.

"Easy. Using only your chakra. Watch." With that Kakashi walked up the tree slowly with out using his hands. He walked up to a branch and stood upside down.

"Concentrate your chakra in you feet and climb. You might want to run for a head start. This will help you chakra control to improve. Begin."

With that they all picked up the kunais and concentrated their chakra to their feet. They then all ran to the trees and ran up. Typical Naruto fell off the tree on the first step because he didn't have enough chakra on his feet. Sasuke went up a few meters, but jumped off when the bark of the tree exploded from too much chakra. Sakura and Sakuno was able to reach the first few branches of the tree.

"Hmmm this isn't as hard as it seems. Ne, Sakuno?" Sakura said with a giddy smile.

"Eh? It seems to me that Sakura and Sakuno has excellent chakra control. Looks like they have a better chance at being Hokage."

Naruto winced at Kakashi's statement.

"And a better chance at avenging their dead clan."

A scowl appeared on Sasuke's face.

_Muo Kakashi-sensei…now Sasuke-kun is going to hate me now…_ Sakura thought with a pout.

_sigh So this is the team I'm going to be stuck with? Well I can tolerate Sakura-oneechan and Sasuke-kun as long as he's quiet. Naruto-kun is fun to be around with, but sometimes he can be a tad bit too loud._ Sakuno thought.

With that, Kakashi took out his Icha Icha Paradise Limited Edition book out and opened up to the page where he left out. Everyone started their training, climbing the trees over and over until they reached the top.

When it got dark, they decided to end the training for the day. Each one was about to go their separate way when they realized they didn't know where Sakuno lives.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, where are you going to stay at?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, I'm staying at Sakura-oneechan's place." She replied.

"Hn. I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he walked towards the Uchiha complex, expecting Sakura to run up to him and ask for a date like usually. To his surprise, he was disappointed when he did not feel the usual tug on his arm.

"Let's go Sakuno-chan. Okaasan is making your favorite dishes tonight." Sakura smiled.

"Eh? Honto ni?? Ikke yo." Sakuno smiled. With that, they left to her house.

Sasuke stared after Sakura, as a new feeling erupted in his chest. _Che…what am I thinking…_ Everyone headed home and rested, anticipating the day of the exam.

* * *

Yay! my first fanfic so be nice hope you like it hehehe anyone want to become my beta reader?? oO

aqua-mistriss


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

::The Day of the Exam::

_Ring…..Ring……RING!!!_

SMASH! BANG! A tired Sakura woke up and stared at her now broken alarm clock.

_sigh There goes another alarm clock…_

**Che. If you weren't such a grouch in the morning, then we wouldn't have to keep buying new alarm clocks!** Inner Sakura shouted.

Ignoring her inner self, she went to her closet and got out her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got out of her room. Sakura grabbed her weapons and supplies and headed for Sakuno's room.

Knock. Knock.

"Sakuno, are you up yet?" She yelled.

She heard a muffled reply and some shuffling. Sakuno opened the door with a half-awake look, holding a change of clothes. Still half asleep, Sakuno headed for the bathroom for her shower. Smiling, Sakura went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bite. After 15 minutes, Sakuno came down the stairs in her usual attire and her weapons. She went towards the fridge and grabbed a banana and some yogurt. She then pulled out a chair opposite of Sakura and ate her yogurt as Sakura ate her cereal.

"Ne, Sakuno. We have a meeting with Kakashi-sensei today. He wants to talk to us before the exam." Sakura said.

"Ah." She replied.

"Hmmm. Are you ready for the exam….Neji?" Asked a girl with her hair in buns.

"Hn." Replied a brown haired boy, now known as Neji.

"Neji! I, the beautiful Green Beast challenge you to a duel!" shouted a boy clad in a green spandex.

"HAHAHAHA! Such youthfullness! Yosh! Let's bring our youthful selves to the exams area!" Shouted an older version of the boy in spandex.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved at the stoic Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Sakuno-chan!" Shouted the energetic Naruto.

"Eh? Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that Sakuno-chan. He's always late!" Naruto whined.

"Ohayo minna!" Said Kakashi as he appeared in smoke.

Everyone looked at him in shock as he sweat-dropped. _Was it something I said…?_ Kakashi thought.

"Che. This must be an intruder. Kakashi's **never** on time…" Sasuke said.

"Maa…today is the exam so I thought I should be early today…" Kakashi said. "Anyways, you four must sign this form. This test is taken in groups of three, but since we have four people in our team, the Hokage made an exception."

With that, Kakashi distributed the forms and watched as they each signed it. They handed them back to Kakashi and he dismissed them until the exams started. Naruto, seeing as he skipped breakfast, went to get some ramen. Sasuke went to train and Sakura went along with him to train herself. Sakuno decided to wander around and find someplace secluded to meditate and train.

**::With Naruto::**

_Ramen! Ramen! RAMEN! _sang Naruto in his empty head.

All of a sudden he noticed a square box that was attempting to look like a "rock". He noticed two holes drilled into it and knew right away who it was. The box exploded with smoke and out came three kids.

"Naruto-niichan! I challenge you right here, right now!" shouted a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Ne, Konohamaru, I don't have time for you right now!" Naruto shouted as he tried to make his way to Ichiraku Ramen.

All of a sudden he heard his name being called and saw Sakura coming towards him.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Didn't you go train with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want to train together?" Sakura asked._

"_No, your annoying." He replied coldly._

_Unable to take it anymore, Sakura finally snapped. She punched a tree and it snapped in half, falling with a resounded boom throughout the forest. Sasuke stared in both awe and fear of what his female teammate was going to do._

"_I've had it with you, Uchiha Sasuke! What is your problem?! Here I am trying to befriend you and only wanted to train with and you insult me??!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, face red with anger. _

_**Shannaro! You tell him Sakura!** shouted her inner self. **We should teach that 'teme' a lesson next time!**  
_

_With that she stormed off._

"_Sakura…" Sasuke whispered, feeling guilty for what he had done._

"_She's right…I'm such a jerk." Sasuke thought._

_End Flashback_

_Sakura-chan can be scary…_ Naruto thought.

"Dare, Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru asked.

"Masaka! Is she your…?" he asked, suggestively.

Naruto laughed nervously with a blush. Sakura's eyebrows twitched as a vein popped.

"NA-RU-TOOOO!" Sakura shouted and punched both Naruto and Konohamaru with all her strength.

**::With Sakuno::**

As she wandered the streets of Konoha, Sakuno headed towards the training grounds. She finally found a place. It was a secluded area with a clear field and plenty of trees. Finding a nice spot in the shade under a tree, she sat down and closed her eyes and started to meditate. Unfortunately for her, her attempt to do so was interrupted by another presence. She opened her eyes and looked up, only to stare into pools of creamy silver pupil-less eyes.

"May I help you…?" she asked as she continued to stare in his eyes.

"Stop staring at me and you're in my spot." He replied coldly.

She blushed and looked away. _Hmph. He's so rude._ she thought.

"Well for your information, one, I was not staring. Two, this place is not yours. I do not see your name written on it." Sakuno retorted.

_Hn. She's got guts to be able to talk to me like that…who is she?_ Neji thought.

"Who are you…?" Neji asked.

"Sakuno. Hikari Sakuno."

"Hm. Fight me."

"Eh?" Sakuno was expecting something, but not this. She stared wide eyed at Neji, speechless.

"Are you serious?"

"Heh. What, are you scared?" Neji smirked.

"Grrr…You got yourself a match!" Sakuno declared.

They both went to the field and got into position. They stood there, just staring at each other. Sakuno decided to make the first move. She took our four senbons and threw at Neji at an incredible speed. She followed right after. Neji dodged the senbons and blocked her punch. Surprisingly, he was pushed back a little by the mere strength of her blow.

_Nani?! Such raw strength!_ Neji thought, eyes widening only by a bit.

She jumped away as Neji aimed a kick at her head. She backflipped a few feet away. Deciding not to give her any time, Neji rushed at her with his Byakuugan activated. He aimed a palm strike at her abdomen. Knowing of his abilities as a Hyuuga, she barely managed to dodge it and threw a few kunais and shuriken at him.

"Hah. I know of you bloodline, Hyuuga Neji. You will not be able to catch my with your techniques." Sakuno laughed.

"Hn. That's what you think." Neji replied.

Sakuno took out a wind shuriken and threw it at Neji with incredible speed. He saw it coming and started to spin.

"KAITEN!" the wind shuriken was blown away as it encountered the wall of spinning chakra. When Neji slowed down, he found Sakuno right in front of him. She delivered one hell of a punch and he flew through a few trees.

"Yatta! Hah! Take that, you arrogant jerk!" Shouted Sakuno as she jumped with joy.

All of a sudden, she was kicked back and hit a tree.

"Ugh!"

"Hn. You shouldn't get ahead of yourself, kunoichi." Neji said as he stood there, supporting bruises, cuts, and blood running down his chin, from his mouth.

Sakuno got up, also supporting similar injuries. Both being tired, decided to stop there.

"Heh. Good fight, Hyuuga."

"Same to you, Hikari."

With that, Sakuno left the field, looking for her fellow team mates. Neji stared after her, thinking he just found a nice sparring partner. _Hikari Sakuno…_

**::Back with Naruto and Sakura::**

"Ahhh! Naruto-niichan how can you like an old baabaa like her??!!" Konohamaru shouted.

He regretted it later on. Sakura chased them screaming things unfit for a lady to scream. Konohamaru then ran into something soft.

"Oof!" he uttered as he fell back.

"Eh. That hurt you little brat."

Konohamaru looked up and was picked up by his collar. Konohamaru looked up and saw a guy in black from head to toe. He had some sort of purple paint on his face. Next to him stood a female wearing a lavender fighting kimono with a gigantic fan strapped to her back. She had blond hair tied up in four ponytails.

"Konohamaru!" Shouted Naruto, with Sakura right behind him.

"Che. You're gonna pay for that, brat." the boy said.

"Wait! Who are you? Judging from your headbands, you're from the Hidden Village of Sand. According to the peace treaty, your people are not allowed in Konoha." Stated Sakura as she looked at them with suspicion.

"Hn. We are her on business. Here are our passports. We're here to take the Chuunin Exams." Said the blonde, showing her passport.

Just as the boy in black was about to deal a blow to Konohamaru's face, a stone hit his hand, making him let go of Konohamaru.

"Who did that?!" he shouted.

"I did." he looked up and there was Sasuke, sitting in the tree, with no emotions on his face as usual.

"Kuso… Why you little brat…!"

"Kankuro…yamete.." said a voice out of no where.

Sasuke, taken fully by surprise, looked to his left, where a boy with red hair with a giant gourd strapped to his back stood, upside down on a tree branch.

_I didn't even notice him..!_ Sasuke thought in surprise.

A whirlwind of sand surrounded the newcomer and he appeared on the ground. He faced the boy in black, now known as Kankuro, and gave him a glare that could kill.

"Do not cause any trouble. I will KILL you." He said in a monotone voice.

"H-hai, Ga-Gaara." He stuttered.

"Yare yare…looks like we attracted some trouble. Can't you ever stay out of trouble, Naruto?" said Sakuno as she walked up to the group.

"Eh? Who are they?" she asked.

"Suna no shinobi." Gaara said as he stared at her.

"Nice to meet you. Now why are you trying to kill anyone?" Sakuno asked.

In a blur, Gaara had Sakuno around the neck. She merely stared into his eyes, defyingly. Still in a bad mood from fighting Neji, Sakuno was able to slap his hand away and glare at him.

"Didn't you ever learn to treat a lady with respect." She said.

Gaara merely glared at her even more and walked back to his companions. He turned around as Sasuke landed next to Sakura.

"What are your names?" Gaara asked as he stared at Sakuno and Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hikari Sakuno."

* * *

Tried to make the second chapter longer hahaha. Please read and review!! Hope you liked the second chapter. 

Aqua-mistress


End file.
